Genomics has become a core technology in biology, and will be critical to future advances in both basic and applied research relevant to human health. NH-INBRE institutions include faculty working on non-traditional models of important biomedical processes that inform human health primarily through connections with homologous processes revealed by their genomic comparisons. In fact, many of the most active PUI research groups in the NH-INBRE network are not trained in molecular biology but their work gains significant biomedical relevance through the application of genomics. To be competitive, research programs require cost-effective, state-of-the-art instrumentation operated under an effective management plan. In the proposed NH-INBRE Genomics Core, access to advanced instrumentation is vital to research support and to the retention and recruitment of faculty at PUIs and host institutions. The operation of an effective genomics core facility in the context of the NH-INBRE is not simply a matter of providing access to the instrumentation but must be accompanied by extensive training and support for experimental design and the application of molecular technologies. To address the genomic and bioinformatics needs of the NH-INBRE faculty and Academic Partners, we propose two specific aims. The first aim is to establish a shared genomics core facility that specializes in intensive support of multidisciplinary research groups. This will be accomplished by leveraging existing facilities at UNH and through collaboration among regional partners to bring the broadest possible diversity of platforms and expertise to enable the use of genomic approaches to multidisciplinary research programs of biomedical relevance. The second aim is to deliver the training to ensure NH-INBRE faculty and regional partners will use the best experimental design and genomic approaches coupled with appropriate bioinformatics analyses. This will be accomplished by the implementation of a series of genomics workshops coordinated with support from the bioinformatics core.